Nowy dom Bloo
7-9 marca 2005 |Scenariusz= Craig McCracken Lauren Faust Mike Moon Craig Lewis Amy Rogers |Reżyseria= Craig McCracken |Poprzedni= – |Następny= Wpadka }}Nowy dom Bloo (ang. House of Bloo's) jest pilotowym odcinkiem serialu Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster, trwa całą godzinę i składa się na 3 części. Alternatywny tytuł odcinka to: Nowy dom Bloo, część 1, Nowy dom Bloo, część 2 oraz Nowy dom Bloo, część 3. Fabuła Część pierwsza Gdy ośmioletni Maks dowiaduje się od mamy, że jest za duży na posiadanie Bloo i ma go opuścić, postanawia znaleźć rozwiązanie. Wkrótce oboje odnajdują dom pani Foster, w którym poznają takich mieszkańców jak Pan Zając, Franka, Księżna, Chudy, Koko i Eduardo. Część druga Do domu pani Foster przybywa milioner z żoną szukający zmyślonego przyjaciela dla córki. Franka przedstawia im Księżną i zabiera ich do gabinetu Pana Zająca na podpisanie umowy. Tymczasem córka bogaczy zauważa Bloo i nazywając go Dolares postanawia go zabrać do domu. Na szczęście Chudy, Eduardo i Koko przybywają, aby chronić kolegę przed adopcją dopóki nie pojawi się Maks. Część trzecia W ramach planu zemsty na Bloo, przed którego Księżna została odrzucona przez córkę milionerów, Tadek więzi Maksa w garderobie, porywa Bloo z domu pani Foster i zanosi go Extremozaurowi na pożarcie. Wkrótce na ratunek przyjacielowi przybywają Maks i trójka zmyślonych przyjaciół, aby temu zapobiec. Opis fabuły Część pierwsza Historia rozpoczyna się, kiedy ośmioletni Maks i jego zmyślony przyjaciel Blooregard Q Kazoo pod nieobecnością matki są dręczeni przez starszego brata Tadka, który za wszelką cenę chciał się ich pozbyć. Podczas pościgu rodzeństwo demoluje mieszkanie. Wkrótce w celu uniknięcia kolejnych sprzeczek między braćmi mama odbywa rozmowę z Maksem. Informuje chłopca, że jest już za duży na posiadanie Bloo, każe mu się z nim pożegnać i się go pozbyć. Maksowi ciężko przyjąć ten fakt do wiadomości, ale nie ośmiela się działać wbrew zaleceniom rodzica. Jego zmyślony przyjaciel, który podsłuchał rozmowę matki z Maksem, odwraca się w kierunku Tadka, który jest w swoim pokoju i z zadowolenia żegna się z nim na zawsze. Nocą, gdy ośmiolatek śpi, Bloo zniesmaczony rozwojem zdarzeń ogląda telewizję. Przełączając stacje telewizyjne, ogląda reklamę o domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster, idealnym miejscu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół. Następnego dnia, Bloo i Maks przychodzą na miejsce. Blooregard przekonuje swojego twórcę, iż jest to idealne rozwiązanie i idealne miejsce dla niego. Poznają trójkę zmyślonych przyjaciół – Chudego, Eduardo i Koko, gosposię domu – Frankę, jego kierownika – Pana Zająca (również zmyślonego przyjaciela) oraz właścicielkę, patronkę i założycielkę placówki – Panią Foster, a także wielu innych lokatorów w domu, w tym najmniej lubianą Księżną. Wszyscy zwiedzają cały dom. Po wycieczce Bloo postanawia się wprowadzić. Jednak Franka informuje przyjaciół, że każdy mieszkaniec może zostać zaadoptowany; dom pani Foster nie pełni funkcji hotelu lub schroniska turystycznego, jest to przytułek, a Bloo zamieszkując w domu pani Foster może trafić w ręce innej rodziny. Chłopiec zostawia zmyślonego przyjaciela i obiecuje wrócić jutro, zabiera ze sobą kilka kolorowych plastikowych jaj zniesionych przez Koko i idzie do własnego domu. Pan Zając powątpiewa w powrót Maksa, a Bloo uświadamia sobie, że ostatni raz widzi się z chłopcem. Część druga Gdy Maks przychodzi do domu, zachowuje prawdę w tajemnicy przed mamą. Obrażony na Tadka idzie do swojego pokoju, chowa kolorowe jaja w szafie i zaczyna tęsknić za Bloo. W tym samym czasie Bloo wprowadza się do pokoju trójki zmyślonych przyjaciół. Chudy postanawia ustąpić mu miejsca i zasnąć na podłodze. Gdy Eduardo i Koko życzą naszemu niebieskiemu przyjacielowi spokojnych snów, Chudy pociesza go. Przed zaśnięciem Bloo otrzymuje od Koko ramkę z wizerunkiem swojego twórcy. Nazajutrz, gdy chłopiec jest w szkole, w głównym holu domu pani Foster zjawia się bogate małżeństwo chcące znaleźć idealnego zmyślonego przyjaciela dla swojej kochanej córki. Pan Zając informuje o tym Frankę. Na wieść o przybyciu bogaczy reagują wszyscy lokatorzy domu. Chudy, Eduardo i Koko zaczynają martwić się o Bloo. Gdy mieszkańcy domu zjawiają się w głównym holu, prezes domu zapowiada przybycie gosposi domu. Chwilę później Franka przeprasza wszystkich za spóźnienie i wita się z rodziną. Milioner i jego żona wyjaśniają France, iż ich córce potrzebny jest zmyślony przyjaciel, ponieważ gdy zaczyna go samodzielnie wymyślać dostaje bólu głowy. Zaś córka bogaczy swoim zachowaniem każe gosposi domu dać kogoś, który do niej pasował, i doprowadza ją do szału. Gdy wnuczka patronki domu się uspokaja, milioner pyta ją, czy jest idealny przyjaciel dla swojej córki. Franka odpowiada jemu i jego żonie, że jest, i zgodnie z odpowiedzią proponuje im Księżną. Zmyślona przyjaciółka daje bogaczom swoje papiery, a oni je oglądają. W końcu się zgadzają i idą podpisać papiery adopcyjne. Franka informuje Pana Zająca, że jego obecność jest niezbędna w gabinecie. Tymczasem córka bogaczy zostaje sama w głównym holu. Nagle zauważa Bloo i podchodzi do niego. Nazywa go Dolares i chce zaadoptować właśnie jego, dlatego rusza za nim w pościg. Z pomocą przyjacielowi przychodzą Chudy, Eduardo i Koko. Wszyscy ganiają po całym domu z Bloo w ręku, a dziewczyna jak cień podąża za nimi. Gdy wkrótce udaje jej się go złapać, Chudy, Eduardo i Koko kłócą się, lecz się godzą i wybuchają śmiechem. W końcu córka bogaczy obejmuje Bloo i idzie z nim do gabinetu. Tymczasem w biurze Pana Zająca milioner z żoną podpisują papiery adopcyjne. W tym samym czasie zjawia się ich córka z Bloo w ręku. Para pokazuje jej Księżną, ta zaś odrzuca ją. Przedstawiając Bloo, oznajmia im również, że jego chce zaadoptować. Ci się zgadzają, lecz Chudy, Eduardo i Koko szybko zjawiają się w biurze. Próbują zniechęcić córkę bogaczy do adopcji Bloo, ale im się nie udaje. Dziewczyna nie jest przekonana i woli zabrać do domu Bloo. Na szczęście w samą porę zjawia się Maks. W związku z tym, iż wrócił Maks, bogacze nie mogą zaadoptować Blooregarda. Wszyscy się cieszą, a Franka namawia córkę bogaczy do adopcji Księżnej. Dziewczyna jednak odmawia, więc bogacze wychodzą z domu bez żadnego przyjaciela i postanawiają kupić załamanej córce kucyka. Po ich odejściu odrzucona przez córkę bogaczy Księżna jest wściekła na Frankę, bowiem planowała nareszcie zostać adoptowanym przez jakąś rodzinę "na poziomie". Planuje zemstę na niebieskim ulubieńcu Maksa, który zniszczył jej szansę na opuszczenie domu pani Foster. Gdy chłopiec wraca do domu z kolejną porcją kolorowych jaj Koko do domu, po drodze widzi go Tadek zza krzaków. Jest zbulwersowany tym, że Maks nie porzucił Bloo według tego, co zaleciła matka. Nagle spotyka Księżną. Okazuje się, że obaj chcą pozbyć się Bloo, dlatego zaczynają współpracować. Następnego dnia po południu Maksa długo nie ma w domu pani Foster. Bloo zaczyna się martwić, bo chłopak o tej godzinie już dawno powinien był się pojawić. Franka uspokaja zmyślonego przyjaciela i dodaje mu otuchy, mówiąc, że chłopak najprawdopodobniej się spóźni. Tymczasem Maks biegnie do domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół i spotyka Tadka, który stoi mu na drodze. Nieznośny nastolatek zabiera ośmiolatka do domu. Część trzecia Tadek właśnie przyprowadza Maksa do domu. Załamany chłopak prosi starszego brata, żeby go puścił, ten jednak nie słucha próśb Maksa i zamyka go w szafie. Następnie sam idzie do domu dla wymyślonych przyjaciół. Chce zaadoptować Bloo, który wciąż czeka na przyjście swojego twórcy. Pan Zając zauważa, że Maksa nie ma i kieruje Tadka do gabinetu. Tymczasem Księżna uwalnia z klatki za domem Extremozaura, zmyślonego potwora. Tadek podpisuje formularz adopcyjny i wychodzi z Blooregardem. Franka, Chudy, Eduardo i Koko pomagają Księżnej, która została zaatakowana przez Extremozaura. W tym samym czasie Maks uwalnia się z szafy i biegnie do Bloo, lecz dowiaduje się, że jego zmyślony przyjaciel został zaadoptowany. Maks wyjaśnia całą sytuację i próbuje wydedukować, kto mógł współpracować z Tadkiem, albowiem on sam jest zbyt głupi, żeby obmyślić taki szczwany plan. Zauważają, że w klatce nie ma Extremozaura. Później okazuje się, że to sprawka Księżnej. Na złomowisku Tadek pokazuje Bloo Księżnej. Zmyślona przyjaciółka mści się na niebieskim przyjacielu, przez którego córka bogaczy nie chciała jej zabrać do domu. Postanawia się go pozbyć raz na zawsze i oddaje go w opiekę Extremozaurowi, który właśnie chętnie zjadłby zmyślonego przyjaciela Maksa. Na szczęście Maks i jego gang odnajdują Bloo na złomowisku z pomocą zmyślonych jednorożców. Jednak przyjaciel jest właśnie goniony przez zmyślonego potwora. Zaczyna się wyścig z czasem. Potwór ściga przerażonego Bloo. Czwórka przyjaciół ma plan, jak go uratować. Dzięki pomysłowi Maksa, Extremozaur zjada przypadkowo dwóch ich groźnych przeciwników. Po chwili ich wypluwa. W końcu Księżną i Tadka spotyka surowa kara. Wszyscy odnoszą sukces i szczęśliwie wracają do domu. Tam spotykają właścicielkę domu - panią Foster. Starsza pani jest dumna z miłości, jaką darzy Maks swego zmyślonego przyjaciela, a także z jego bogatej wyobraźni; obiecuje uchronić Bloo przed adopcją. Stawia jednak warunek - Maks musi go codziennie odwiedzać go o określonej porze. Bohaterowie odcinka Główni bohaterowie * Bloo * Maks Bohaterowie drugoplanowi * Tadek * Franka * Pani Foster * Pan Zając * Księżna * Mama Maksa i Tadka * Chudy * Koko * Eduardo * Córka bogaczy * Milioner * Żona milionera * Extremozaury * Jackie Kaktus * Zmyślone jednorożce * Nożyczki Bohaterowie epizodyczni * Palco Włochacz * Niechlujny Moe * Mojo Jojo * Cyklop * Kaktusowy Miś * Jurek Śluzik * Yogi Boo Boo * Pan Edmonton * Tuba * ...i inni Cytaty * Księżna: Ach, słyszałam, że ktoś szuka zmyślonego przyjaciela najlepszej jakości, a więc nie szukajcie już, bo ideał przyszedł do was. Przedstawiam...! Ekhm! Franka: (ze znudzeniem) Ech... przedstawiam Jej Książęcą Wysokość, Prawdziwy kryształ, Jedyny W Swoim Rodzaju... Jackie: (w tle, dopowiadając) Całe szczęście... Księżna: Moje papiery (demonstrując dokumenty). Ojciec: Hm, rodowity zmyślony przyjaciel... Matka: Wyjątkowo cenny! Księżna: To tyle o mnie, teraz opowiedzcie o sobie... i o majątku. Franka: Spójrz na nich, to bogacze... Chodźcie, podpiszemy umowę. ---- * Koko: Koko? Bloo: Tak. Koko: Koko? Bloo: TAK! Koko: Koko? Bloo: Tak, poproszę z bitą śmietaną! Chudy: Nie Bloo, nie, to jest Koko. Nie pytała, czy chcesz kakao. Bo jedyne, co mówi, to „koko”. Bloo: Aaa, więc co ona mówiła? Chudy: Chciała dać wam sok. ---- * Księżna: Nie, nie, nie! To jest nie do przyjęcia! Nie zniosę, żeby moja jedwabna pościel była prana z brudami tej hałaśliwej hałastry lokatorów domu! Powtarzałam to już setki razy: prać wyłącznie w importowanej wodzie – nie obchodzi mnie, czy będziecie ją ściągać ze Szwajcarii! Zapamiętaj to sobie wreszcie...! (zauważając Bloo, Maksa, Chudego i Koko) Czego tu chcecie? WYNOCHA, WYNOCHA, WYNOCHA! ---- * Chudy: ...On nie skrzywdzi nawet muchy. Eduardo: Si, bo okropnie się jej boję! ---- * Eduardo: Proszę, niebieski szalony! Ja nie potwór, ja przyjaciel. Bloo: ...Przyjaciel? ---- * Bloo: Proszę, panie króliku! Pan Zając: Panie zającu! Bloo: Panie zającu!... Mój kumpel nazywa się Maks i ma strasznie skomplikowane życie. Słowo, to normalnie jakiś koszmar! Nawet nie wiem, gdzie zacząć... Ale spróbuję. Maks: Co? Bloo: Widzi pan, to biedne, żałosne dziecko mieszka ze mną, z matką i głupawym bratem w jednym takim zagraconym, zrujnowanym domu, w którym nie ma nawet prądu, ani bieżącej wody! O, matko, ale tam cuchnie...! Mówiąc serio, tam się normalnie nie da oddychać, żeby nie zemdleć... Maks: NIEE! Bloo: A jego braciszek to totalny tuman! Jakieś dwa metry wzrostu, dwieście kilo wagi, ale zero mózgu! ...więc jest normalnie jak potwór! I przez cały czas bije swojego biednego młodszego brata Maksa! A w domu nie ma nikogo, kto by go powstrzymał, bo ich matka pracuje na piętnastu etatach codziennie, nawet w weekendy! I nigdy nie wraca przed północą... Tak więc Maks każdego dnia prawie umiera przez swojego głupiego brata. Maks: COO? Bloo: A wszystko, co to biedne dziecko ma jeszcze w swoim nędznym życiu, to ja... jego kumpel, Bloo! Gdyby pan umiał otworzyć swoje wielkie, królicze serce i wpuścić do tego pięknego i gościnnego domu biednego, niechcianego, odrzuconego, zmyślonego przyjaciela, to może, ale tylko może nie byłbym taki... smutny. Maks: Przepraszam za niego, on... Pan Zając: Dobrze. ---- * Tadek: Przymknij się ty... ty... Bloompie! Bloo: Bloompie? Bloompie?! Maks: On się nazywa Blooregard Q. Kazoo, wiesz o tym dobrze...! Bloo: Tak, tak, albo Bloo i Bloosik, Bloorek i Blooter, choćby normalnie Bloo... Ale coś ty, stary, Bloomp? ...jakiś głupi jesteś czy co? Tadek: Słuchaj, żaden głupi zmyślony przyjaciel mojego głupiego młodszego brata nie będzie mnie pytał, czy jestem głupi, bo ja wiem, że jestem głupi! ---- * Księżna: (...) Tak, tak, słyszałam, przedstaw mnie tak, jak się umawialiśmy. Tadek: No głąbie, przygotuj się na bliskie spotkanie ze swoim końcem! Księżna: Niespodzianka! Na pewno nie spodziewałeś się, niebieski, że to ja osobiście wymyśliłam ten szczwany plan. Bloo: Nie, nie, rzeczywiście... A kim ty jesteś...? Mieszkasz w przytułku, nazywasz się Królewna, Księżniczka... Księżna: Jestem Księżną, Księżną!!! ...A ty zmarnowałeś mi życie i nie daruję ci tego! Bloo: Taak, bardzo mi przykro, ale nic nie rozumiem... nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi. Księżna: Adopcja! Adopcja! Adopcja!!! Zmarnowałeś mi szansę dobrej adopcji i wyrwania się z tamtej nory! Bloo: Aaa, racja, tamta wstrętna dziewucha... nazywała mnie Dolares, chciała mnie, a nie chciała... to byłaś ty?! O matko, ja... bardzo mi przykro, ja nie wiedziałem, serio...! Księżna: To bez znaczenia. Obmyśliłam plan, dzięki któremu znikniesz z tego świata, a kiedy już znikniesz wszyscy spytają: "Bloo, kto to?" Bloo: ...więc jednak nie zapomną? Księżna: Tak. Znaczy nie...! Zapomną, no jasne, że zapomną... Bloo: Zaraz, zaraz, jeśli powiedzą "Bloo, kto to?" to ktoś mnie znał, znaczy, że ktoś mnie pamięta, więc wcale nie zniknę. Tadek: Tak, jeśli spytają znaczy, że tęsknią, a jak tęsknią, znaczy, że pamiętają, a jak pamiętają znaczy, że... nie pamiętają? Bloo: Nie, nie, nie, nie zapomnisz tego kogo pamiętasz, więc... Księżna: Nie. Powiedziałam "Bloo, kto to?" jako pytanie o kogoś, kto nie istnieje, a nie o konkretnego Bloo... Ech, dość już tego (ze zmęczeniem). I tak cię nie lubię więc się ciebie pozbędę, jasne?!!! Bloo: Nie, niejasne... ---- * Księżna: To jest nie do pomyślenia! Franka: No właśnie, prawie cię wzięli...! Księżna: Ale ta cudownie obrzydliwa dziewucha wolała jakiegoś niebieskiego przybłędę Bloo zamiast mnie. Franka: Nic już nie mów. Wszystko tu zrujnowała! Księżna: A on zmarnował moją szansę na to, by wydostać się z tej nory raz na zawsze... Franka: Jaka szkoda, to była jedna szansa na milion! Wreszcie mogłaś zniknąć stąd i nigdy nie wrócić! Księżna: Może... i tak nie najgorzej się stało. Ci prostacy nie umieli docenić prawdziwego dzieła sztuki takiego jak ja. Franka: Rzeczywiście. (używając sarkazmu) Też mi chodzące dzieło sztuki... Księżna: Dziękuję! Franka: (po wyjściu Księżnej) Nie ma za co, ty dzieło. ---- * Księżna: ...więc ty też go nie cierpisz, tak? Tadek: Co jest? Kto tu jest? Księżna: Przyjaciel. Konkretnie zmyślony przyjaciel. (Tadek upada na ziemię) Księżna: Nie bój się mnie...! Tadek: Nie boję się, tyle że ty jesteś straszna... Księżna: Słuchaj, staram ci się pomóc. Tadek: Nie, dzięki. Księżna: Lubisz tego niebieskiego drania Bloo?... Tadek: Nie, ale... Księżna: To tak jak ja. Tadek: O matko, jesteś taka okropna. Księżna: Słuchaj, smarkaczu...! Nie będę słuchać twoich inwencji pod adresem dzieła sztuki! Chcę ci zrobić propozycję (miotając Tadkiem)! Chcę żebyśmy odtąd działali razem. Tadek: Uhh, zaraz zwymiotuję... Księżna: Razem, musimy na zawsze pozbyć się tego niebieskiego gamonia. Chcę, żeby ten śliczny, zabawny czubek, zniknął wreszcie z mojego życia na dobre. Ale... nic nie zdziałam bez obrzydliwego, złośliwego, złego, okropnego bachora jak ty. Więc pomożesz, gamoniu...? Tadek: Słuchaj, Maks to mój brat, a Bloo to jego przyjaciel, wprawdzie ich nie cierpię, ale nigdy nie popełniłbym strasznego, potwornego, okrutnego przestępstwa. A ty? Ty jesteś obrzydliwa, upiorna, koszmarna, i myślisz o wstrętnych rzeczach... Jak ty to robisz?! Byłem całkiem dumny z tego co robiłem na (...) Polu, ale ty, ty jesteś po prostu genialna! Pozbyć się niebieskiego drania raz na zawsze, genialne! Będę słuchał... nie. Będę pokornie ci służył w każdy sposób, powiedz tylko słowo, moja straszność. Księżna: Jestem... Księżna. Galeria Część pierwsza 1-1.png|Bloo i Maks po raz kolejny są terroryzowani przez Tadka... Wielki pościg.jpg|...który zaczyna ich gonić. Tadek uszkadza ścianę.png|Trzynastolatek trafia pięścią w ścianę. Przerażeni Maks i Bloo.jpg|Bloo i Maks śmieją się z głupoty Tadka. Gonitwa za Bloo i Maksem.png|Próbują uciec od chłopaka... W szponach Tadka.jpg|...jednak im się to nie udaje. 1-2.png|Tadek usiłuje zdemolować mieszkanie... Próba zwalenia winy.jpg|...i zwalić winę na nich. 1-10.png|Ostatecznie jednak dostaje wazą w głowę. 1-9.png|Postanawia poskarżyć się mamie, lecz ta mu nie wierzy. Bloo i Maks, miny.png|Bloo i Maks w euforii robią "głupkowate miny". Maks i mama idą na rozmowę.png|Mama postanawia porozmawiać z Maksem. Mama_Maksa.png|Stwierdza, iż jej syn jest za duży na Bloo i prosi go, aby wyrzucił zmyślonego przyjaciela z domu. Bloo podsłuchuje.png|Bloo podsłuchuje informacji mamy Maksa. Pokój_Tadka.png|Tadek żegna się z Bloo na zawsze. Pokój_Maksa.png|Gdy Maks śpi, Bloo ogląda telewizję. Dom_pani_Foster,_z_bliska.png|Bloo i Maks pojawiają się w domu pani Foster, najlepszym miejscu dla Bloo. 1-3.png|Zostają im otwarte drzwi... 1-4.png|...przez Pana Zająca. Rozmowa z Panem Zającem.jpg|Zaraz po wejściu do domu Bloo opowiada prezesowi domu o swoim twórcy. Pan Zając informuje.jpg|Pan Zając informuje Frankę o wizycie dwójki gości. 1-5.png|Franka poucza Nożyczki i... 1-6.png|...przedstawia się Bloo oraz Maksowi. Franka i wycieczka po dzppf.png|Proponuje im wycieczkę. Sprawa Księżnej.png|Jednak okazuje się, iż nie ma czasu, bo Księżna ją wzywa. Spotkanie z Chudym.png|Frankę zastępuje Chudy, który wita się z chłopakami. Bawialnia.png|Bloo i Maks w trakcie wycieczki odwiedzają bawialnię... Gryy.png|...salon gier... Kuchnia 22.png|...kuchnię... Pokój muzyczny.png|...pokój muzyczny... Pokój zabaw.png|...pokój zabaw... Pralnia.png|...pralnię... Salon DDZPPF.png|...salon... Spiżarnia.png|...spiżarnię... Umywalnia.png|...umywalnię... Herbaciarnia.png|...herbaciarnię... Problem Księżnej.png|...a nawet pokój Księżnej. Spotkanie z Koko.png|W kuchni przyjaciele spotkali Koko. 1-7.png|Maks w trakcie wycieczki po domu zastanawia się, czy są w nim potwory. Klatka Extremozaurów.png|W związku z tym Chudy prezentuje mu klatkę Extremozaurów. Maks zaatakowany.png|Po pewnym czasie Maks zostaje porwany przez Extremozaura. Przestraszeni przyjaciele.jpg|Bloo, Chudy i Koko są przerażeni. Eduardo na ratunek.png|Na ratunek jednak przybywa Eduardo... 1-8.png|...którego Maks i Bloo dopiero poznają. Dalsza wycieczka.jpg|Przyjaciele wyruszają w dalszą podróż po domu pani Foster. Pokey.png|Podczas dalszej wycieczki bohaterowie poznają również innych zmyślonych przyjaciół, takich jak Palco Włochacz... Sloppy Śmierdziuch.png|...czy Niechlujny Moe. Bloo i Maks na dywanie.png|Bloo i Maks cieszą się, że znaleźli nowy dom dla Bloo. Franka rozmawia z Maksem.jpg|Jednak Franka informuje Maksa, że każdy lokator domu może zostać zaadoptowany przez nowego właściciela, to samo dotyczy Bloo. Maks zabiera jajka Koko.png|Maks mimo tego zgadza się na to, aby Bloo został w domu pani Foster. Mówi, że wróci jutro po szkole. Zając pesymista.png|Po wyjściu Maksa Pan Zając mówi Bloo, iż wątpi w jego powrót. Część druga Tadek czeka.png|Tadek czeka na Maksa. Maks w domu.png|Gdy Maks wraca, po raz kolejny jest dręczony przez starszego brata. Zdziwiony Tadek.jpg|Chłopak jest zdziwiony. Maks po odejściu Bloo.jpg|Maksowi robi się smutno i źle bez swojego kolegi. Bloo w pokoju.png|Bloo pojawia się w swym nowym pokoju. Chudy na podłodze.png|Chudy oddaje niebieskiemu przyjacielowi swoje miejsce na łóżku i postanawia spać na podłodze. Koko w gnieździe.jpg|Do snu szykują się również Koko... Eduardo w swoim posłaniu.jpg|...oraz Eduardo, który patrzy na nowego lokatora. Dobranoc.png|Wszyscy życzą Bloo dobrej nocy. Maks tęskni za Bloo.png|Maks tęskni za Bloo. Bloo i portret Maksa.png|Bloo zasypia przy zdjęciu Maksa, który podarowała mu Koko. DDZPPF_noc.png|Pierwsza noc Bloo w domu pani Foster. Pan Zając i bogacze.png|Pan Zając informuje o przybyciu rodziny bogaczy. Adopcja 1.png|Wieść o tym dociera do wszystkich mieszkańców domu. Adopcja pralnia.png|Bez względu na to, czy są w pralni... Adopcja salon gier.png|...czy w salonie gier. Reakcja Chudego.png|Chudy... Reakcja Eda.png|...Eduardo... Reakcja Koko.png|...i Koko niepokoją się o Bloo. Maraton do bogaczy.png|Wszyscy biegną zobaczyć rodzinę. Zmyśleni przyjaciele i bogacze.png|Zmyśleni przyjaciele pospiesznie pojawiają się w głównym holu. Pan Zając z klientami.jpg|Pan Zając zapowiada przybycie Franki. Franka spóźniona.png|Franka przeciska się przez przyjaciół i przeprasza za spóźnienie. Bogacze monolog.png|Bogacze wyjaśniają, iż ich córka potrzebuje zmyślonego przyjaciela, bo gdy wymyśla go samemu, natychmiast boli ją głowa. Franka i córka bogaczy.jpg|Zaś rozzłoszczona dziewczyna każe France dać kogoś, kto by pasował do niej... Franka doprowadzona do szału.png|...co doprowadza ją do szału. Bogacze, Zając i Franka.png|Milioner pyta gosposię, czy jest w domu idealny przyjaciel dla swojej kochanej córeczki, a Franka mówi, że tak. Prezentacja Księżnej.png|Zgodnie z planem Księżna zjawia się holu i prezentuje przed milionerami swoją błyskotliwą personę. Bogacze i papiery Księżnej.jpg|Milionerzy czytają papiery Księżnej. Franka ciągnie.png|Franka zabiera bogaczy do biura pana Zająca, by podpisać umowę. Zając w podskokach.png|Pan Zając orientuje się, iż jego obecność jest niezbędna w jego biurze. Bloo sam.png|Wszyscy się rozchodzą, a Bloo zostaje sam... Córka.png|...oprócz córki bogaczy, która zauważa nowego niebieskiego kolegę. Córka bogaczy podchodzi do Bloo.png|Dziewczyna podchodzi do zmyślonego przyjaciela... Bloo vel Dolares.png|...nazywa go Dolares... Ręce w stronę Bloo.png|...i postanawia go zaadoptować. Bloo u Eda.png|Eduardo jednak porywa Bloo z rąk dziewczyny. Bloo u Chudego.png|Po pewnym czasie trafia do Chudego... Bloo u Koko.png|...a potem do Koko. Bloo u Eda 2.png|Każdy "zabiera sobie" Bloo... Córka bogaczy w tle.png|...którego goni córka bogaczy. Bloo u Chudego 2.png|Bloo ponownie trafia do Chudego... Bloo u Koko 2.png|...Koko... Bloo u Eda 3.png|...czy Eduardo. Eduardo, córka i Koko.png|Wielokrotnie postacie się ze sobą zderzają. Jackie, drzwi.png|Chwilowo przeszkadza im Jackie Kaktus. Bloo w rękach córki.png|Ostatecznie jednak Bloo trafia w ręce córki bogaczy... Kłótnia Koko, Eda i Chudego.png|...a Koko, Eduardo i Chudy kłócą się ze sobą. Śmiech Koko, Eda i Chudego.png|Lecz po jakimś czasie dochodzą do porozumienia i zaczynają się śmiać z obrotu sprawy. Bloo w rękach córy.png|W tym czasie córka milionerów zabiera Bloo do gabinetu pana Zająca. Pierwszy podpis.jpg|Milioner z żoną podpisują formularz adopcyjny Księżnej. Prezentacja Księżnej 2.png|Rodzice prezentują córce Księżną. Córa woli Bloo.png|Rudowłosa dziewczyna woli jednak Bloo. Pospiesznie do gabinetu.png|Eduardo, Koko i Chudy pospiesznie biegną do gabinetu. Bloo ponoć cuchnie.png|Przyjaciele próbują zniechęcić córkę bogaczy do Bloo, mówiąc na przykład, że śmierdzi. Córka wącha Bloo.png|Niestety córka bogaczy nie jest do tego przekonana i twierdzi, że dobrze pachnie. Bloo ponoć potwór.png|Wnet mówią jej, że Bloo jest strasznym potworem. Monolog Koko.png|Jednak ani to, ani monolog Koko niewiele zdziałały. Córka nieprzekonana.png|Córka bogaczy życzy sobie zaadoptować Bloo. Formularz Bloo.png|Pan Zając podpisuje formularz Blooregarda... Maks jednak przychodzi.png|...aż w końcu przychodzi Maks. Bloo pokazuje język.png|Bloo pokazuje dziewczynie język. Maks był w szkole.png|Pyta się twórcy, gdzie był, a ten oznajmia, że był w szkole. Triumf.png|Zmyśleni przyjaciele i Maks triumfują. Franka namawia córkę do adopcji Księżnej.png|Franka namawia córkę bogaczy, aby adoptowała Księżną. Ta jednak odmawia. Kupmy jej kucyka.png|Rodzice z nią wychodzą i zamierzają kupić jej kucyka. Zażenowana Księżna.png|Księżna jest zażenowana tym faktem. Foch Księżnej.png|Wychodzi, mówiąc, że nie najgorzej się stało, ci prostacy nie umieli docenić takiego dzieła sztuki jak ona. Franka i Zając rozmowa.png|Franka i Pan Zając rozmawiają o całym wydarzeniu. Zabawa Bloo, Maksa, Eda, Koko i Chudego.png|Prezes domu śmie wątpić, żeby Maksowi nie znudził się zmyślony przyjaciel. Maks z jajkami wychodzi.png|Chłopak żegna się ze wszystkimi do jutra i wraca do domu z kolejną porcją kolorowych jaj. Spotkanie Księżnej i Tadka.jpg|Tymczasem Tadek spotyka Księżną... Tadek_ląduje_na_chodniku.jpg|...i przewraca się. Księżna_pomaga.jpg|Księżna pomaga mu się podnieść i proponuje współpracę. Tadek_odmawia.jpg|Chłopak jednak odmawia... Księżna_szarpie.jpg|...ale Księżna zaczyna go szarpać. Niedobrze_mi....jpg|Tadkowi robi się niedobrze. Księżna_opracowuje_plan_zemsty.jpg|Księżna prosi go, aby pomógł w realizacji planu zemsty na Bloo. Tadek_się_waha.jpg|Chłopak nie jest tym zainteresowany... Dobra_współpraca.jpg|...ale przyjmuje jej propozycję. Bloo czeka.png|Następnego dnia, Bloo czeka na Maksa. Rozmowa z Franką.png|Bloo rozmawia z Franką. Franka pociesza.png|Franciszka pociesza zmyślonego przyjaciela i oznajmia, że Maks niedługo przyjdzie. Spotkanie Tadka i Maksa.png|Maks w drodze do domu pani Foster natrafia na swego brata. Tadek zabiera Maksa do domu.png|Tadek zabiera Maksa do domu... No to idziemy....jpg|...słowami "No to idziemy". Zmartwiony Bloo.png|Bloo uświadamia sobie, że Maks go porzucił i robi mu się smutno. Część trzecia Powrót do domu.png|Maks i Tadek pojawiają się w mieszkaniu. Zamknięcie w garderobie.png|Tadek zamyka brata w garderobie... W garderobie.png|...na klucz. Maksa wciąż nie ma.png|Dochodzi siedemnasta, a Maksa nadal nie ma. Zdziwieni przyjaciele.png|Tymczasem ktoś puka do drzwi. Tadek w drzwiach.png|Tym kimś okazuje się Tadek. Pupil Księżnej.png|Księżna wykonuje swój plan. Uścisk.png|Pan Zając widzi chłopaka ściskającego Blooregarda. Do gabinetu.png|Kieruje go do gabinetu, by podpisać formularz adopcyjny. Klucz_na_stole.jpg|Tymczasem uwięziony w szafie Maks widzi leżący na nocnej szafce klucz. Maks widzi jajka.png|Nagle chłopak spostrzega jajka Koko. Magnes.png|Odnajduje w nich magnes, który może mu się przydać. Formularz.png|Pan Zając podpisuje formularz adopcyjny Bloo. Tadek w gabinecie Pana Zająca.jpg|Tadek ściska prezesowi dłoń... Tadek wychodzi.JPG|...i wychodzi z domu z Bloo w ręku. Maks odnajduje klucz.png|Maks odnajduje klucz do drzwi garderoby w jajku Koko. Franka zostawiła klucz.png|Po akcji ratunkowej Księżna spostrzega zostawiony klucz do klatki Extremozaura. Maks ciemną nocą przychodzi.png|Maks w końcu dociera do domu pani Foster... Za późno.png|...lecz okazuje się być za późno. Księżna i Extremozaur.png|Księżna otwiera klatkę Extremozaura. Narada.png|Przyjaciele zastanawiają się, kto mógł wymyślić szczwany plan. Otwarta klatka.png|Orientują się, że wszystkiemu winna jest Księżna, która współpracuje z Tadkiem. Tadek i Bloo na złomowisku.png|W tym czasie Tadek przychodzi na złomowisko razem z Bloo. Agresywna Księżna.png|Księżna wyjaśnia Bloo, że ma zamiar się go pozbyć... Kara dla Bloo.jpg|...co jest karą za to, że przez niego córka bogaczy nie chciała jej zaadoptować. Tadek na miejscu spotkania z Extremozaurem.jpg|Tadek zanosi Bloo Extremozaurowi na pożarcie. Ryk Extremozaura.jpg|Potwór zaczyna czuć swoją ofiarę. Śmiech Księżnej i Tadka.png|Księżna i Tadek radośnie obserwują pogoń Extremozaura za Bloo. Bloo i Extremozaur.png|Zmyślony przyjaciel postanawia pogodzić się ze swą śmiercią... Akcja ratownicza.png|Maks, Eduardo, Koko i Chudy przylatują na ratunek. Maks na zmyślonym jednorożcu.png|Maks ma plan, jak uratować Bloo. Ratunku!.jpg|Jednak podczas akcji ratowniczej Extremozaur go łapie. Extremozaur_i_Maks.JPG|Potwór chce zjeść chłopaka... Nie_poddam_się!.JPG|...ale gdy przyjaciele go ratują, Maks łatwo się nie poddaje i umieszczając bomby w jajkach ratuje Bloo. Gonitwa za Bloo i Maksem 2.jpg|Później Tadek ściga dwójkę naszych bohaterów. Ślepy zaułek.jpg|Jednak udaje im się uciec a Tadek przypadkiem znika w paszczy Extremozaura. Wykończeni Księżna i Tadek.jpg|Oboje są wykończeni i oblepieni śliną, a całą scenę widzą Franka i Pan Zając. W stadninie koni.jpg|Tadek ląduje w stadninie zmyślonych jednorożców... Niezadowolone_jednorożce.JPG|...gdzie widzi ich niezadowolone miny... Kara dla Tadka.jpg|...i dostaje nauczkę. Szlaban.JPG|Tymczasem Pan Zając karze Księżną zakazem wychodzenia z domu. Niezadowolona Franka.JPG|Jednak Franka nie jest zadowolona z jego decyzji o zostaniu Księżnej w domu. Kłótnia.JPG|Pomiędzy nimi dochodzi do kłótni. Nadejście_pani_Foster.JPG|Jednak ich kłótnię przerywa nadejście pani Foster... Kogo_ja_widzę.JPG|...która zauważa Maksa, który trafił po raz pierwszy do jej placówki. Maks_i_pani_Foster.JPG|Starsza pani uważnie na niego patrzy... Po_policzku.JPG|...i głaszcze go po policzku. Warunek.JPG|Pani Foster stawia Maksowi warunek - musi wpadać do Domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół zaraz po szkole. Zgoda!.JPG|Maks i Bloo się z tym zgadzają. Uścisk.jpg|I wtedy pani Foster zaczyna ściskać Bloo. Kocham_cię_Babciu!.JPG|Franka tuli swoją babcię. Zaprzeczam!.jpg|Pan Zając temu zaprzecza... Ostateczna_decyzja.jpg|...jednak przyjmuje od pani Foster ostateczną decyzję. Ciekawostki * W napisach końcowych pierwszej części odcinka Bloo ogląda serial "Atomówki". * W napisach końcowych drugiej części odcinka pojawia się Mojo Jojo z "Atomówek", którego zobaczyli Bloo, Koko, Chudy, Eduardo oraz córka bogaczy. * W napisach końcowych trzeciej części odcinka scena, w której Extremozaur gonił Bloo, przypomina jeden z poziomów popularnej gry wideo Pac-Man. * Milioner jest nawiązaniem do profesora Atomusa oraz ojca Dextera i Dee Dee, jego żona - panny Keane, a ich córka - Księżniczki. Są to nawiązania do kreskówek "Laboratorium Dextera" i "Atomówki". * Scena pościgu od drzwi do drzwi przypomina pościg za duchem w serii "Scooby Doo". * Oryginalny tytuł odcinka House of Bloo's jest parodią tytułu filmu House of Blues (Dom Bluesa). en:House of Bloo's Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne Kategoria:Seria I Kategoria:Filmy pełnometrażowe